A transreflector is an optical device that transmits part of the light that strikes it and reflects part of the light that strikes it. An example of a transreflector is a beam splitter or half-silvered mirror. Consider the light intensity that strikes a given side of a transreflector, by conservation of energy, the sum of the light intensity that is (i) transmitted through the transreflector, (ii) reflected by the transreflector and (iii) absorbed by the transreflector must equal the original intensity striking that side. If one desires to construct a transreflector that transmits as much of the light striking one side of the device as possible while also reflecting as much of the light striking the opposite side of the device as possible, a beam splitter type transreflector device is theoretically limited to 50% light transmission and 50% light reflection assuming that the intensity of the light absorbed by the device is zero. Since it is not physically possible to create a transreflective device that has zero light absorption, a beam splitter type transreflector device that attempts to both transmit and reflect the maximum amount of light incident on the device will be limited to less than 50% transmission and less than 50% reflection.
Transreflectors may be used, for example, with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), used in laptop computers, personal digital assistant devices (PDA), word processors, avionic displays, cell phones and the like to permit the displays to be illuminated in dark environments by a backlight and in lighted environments by ambient light without the need to power the backlight. This is done, for example, by placing the transreflector between the backlight and the LCD. In lighted environments a portion of the ambient light passes through the display and a portion of this light is then reflected by the transreflector back through the LCD to illuminate the display. In dark environments, a portion of the light from the backlight is transmitted through the transreflector and through the LCD to illuminate the display.
In order to make the display as bright as possible in both lighted and dark environments, the ideal transreflector would transmit 100% of the light from the backlight striking it from below and reflect 100% of the ambient light striking it from above. Optical losses in the transreflective device, absorption for example, make it impossible to obtain 100% transmittance of light striking the transreflector from below and 100% reflection of light striking the transreflector from above. However, it is desirable to be as close to 100% transmittance and 100% reflection as practically possible.
Beam splitter type transreflectors treat light striking the top surface from above and light striking the bottom surface from below the same, and are limited to less than 50% for both transmission and reflection of light striking a surface of these devices. Therefore, beam splitter type transreflective devices are limited to transmitting less than 50% of the light from the backlight striking them from below and reflecting less than 50% of the ambient light striking them from above, which falls far short of the ideal 100% transmission from below and 100% reflectance from above needed to make a display as bright as possible.
In order to make displays as bright as possible, there is a need for transreflective devices which treat light striking them from above differently than light striking them from below. In addition these transreflectors should transmit as much of the light that strikes them from below as possible (e.g., greater than 50%), and reflect as much of the light that strikes them from above as possible (e.g., greater than 50%).